Although phone calls and other communications are just as important to businesses as ever, if not more so, communications are becoming increasingly mobile and increasingly on personal devices. Most businesses, however, still rely on wired desk phones and a one to one assignment of a desk phone to an individual employee. Mobile phones are often personal devices, with personal data, and are often insecure. Some users, therefore, may use and carry two mobile phones, one for personal matters and one for business matters.
Some phone systems may blindly forward calls, or use a centrally administered follow me or find me feature with a list of different phone numbers, ringing them each according to some predefined algorithm. Such phone systems typically follow a predefined list, or algorithm, regardless of the situation or external circumstances.
For example, if a user has setup a follow me list including a desk phone extension and a mobile phone number, the phone system will call both numbers when the user receives a phone call, even if the user is operating a vehicle, performing a surgery, in a library, or the like. Even ringing the user's desk phone while the user is out of the office may be unnecessarily bothersome to coworkers.